She's A Fool
by Ellivia22
Summary: It's not fair that Maya has his love. She doesn't deserve him. Especially after what I saw last night. LOCK R&R!


(A/N: I decided to break away from my brother bonding stories for a bit and write about one of my favorite pairs: Zack and London. Anyway I hope you like it. Please review :) ~Ellivia22~)

Disclaimer: I don't own Suite Life. "She's a Fool" belongs to Lesley Gore

******She's a Fool**

******By: Ellivia22**

******London**

I stand a distance from the juice bar and admire the boy working behind the counter. He looks so good. Just the sight of him makes my heart pound in excitement. It's not fair that Maya has his love. She doesn't deserve him. Especially after what I saw last night.

******She don't know it she's a lucky girl  
Got the best thing in the whole wide world  
Got a love that's hard to find  
Got the boy********I********wish was mine,  
But, she's a fool  
She's a fool,  
She has his love********but treats him********cruel...**

___*Flashback*_

___I was walking towards the Aqua Lounge, talking to Daddy____about opening the new nail salon on the ship. It was a pretty normal day. Cody and Bailey were____fighting____again, Woody was eating like always, and Zack and Maya were all____lovey____dovey. Their affection____was starting____to____make____me sick. It wasn't fair that Maya had Zack. I had always been in love withhim____and I always would be._

___"Okay thanks Daddy!" I said happily. "Bye!"_

___I entered the Aqua Lounge. The only reason I was going into there was because I left my pocket mirror. I saw my pocket mirror lying on one of the sofas. I went over and picked it up._

___I was about to leave when I heard giggling____coming from the hallway and into the Aqua Lounge. I turned around. My heart clenched. Maya was making out furiously with a light brown haired guy. Definitely NOT Zack. I recognized him as Holden, the guy____Bailey used to like before she dated____Cody. Anger swept in my veins fast. I couldn't believe she was cheating on____Zack. I clenched my fist, breaking my pocket mirror. The glass cut up my hand, but I was too angry to care. "MAYA!" I shouted furiously._

___She turned around, surprise etched on her face.____My body was shaking hard. I finally had a chance to give her____a piece of my mind. It took all that I was to resist the urge to beat the crap out of her. "Oh, hi____London," she said uneasily._

___I dropped the broken pocket mirror, stormed over and grabbed her____roughly by her silky top. Holden was staring at____me in shock, but I didn't care. This didn't concern him. I gritted my teeth and stared hatefully into Maya's frightened brown eyes. "If you continue to hurt____Zack, I will personally make your life a living hell!" Then I let go of her____and shoved her____back._

___Without hearing her response, I stormed out of the Aqua Lounge to go back to my cabin. I needed to calm down._

___*End of Flashback*_

******He don't know it********but she cheats on him  
With a boy like that********it's such a sin.  
********I would never be untrue  
I would never make********him blue.  
But, she's a fool  
She's a fool,  
She has his love********but treats him********cruel...**

The smile on Zack's face is so big that I almost back out from doing this. But I know I have to. He's my best friend and the one I'm secretly in love with. I have to tell him the truth of Maya's unfaithfulness. Taking a deep breath I walk over to the juice bar. He's just finishing up his shift. He looks up at me and smiles. "Hi London."

The sparkle in his eyes are so bright I almost back out. I look at him steadily. "So what are you doing after your shift? Going to see Maya?" I barely manage to utter Maya's name without showing any indication that I hate her. It wasn't easy.

A dreamy look appears on his face. I wish he would look at ___me_ like that. "No. She has a meeting with her poetry club tonight. I'm seeing her after."

I force myself to not roll my eyes. Poetry club? Yeah right. I know what she's ___really_ doing. "Well can I talk to you for a moment? It's really important."

"Sure," He finishes wiping the counter. I look at him dreamily. Zack looks so good, even if he's wearing his work uniform. I love his blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. Most of all I love how deep he really is on the inside. Maya doesn't deserve him.

Once he's done, I grab his arm and lead him to a corner. My body trembles just by touching him. He looks mildly surprised. "What's up?"

I sigh and look at my hands. "Zack, we've been friends for a long time. And I know I don't show it much, but I care about you very much and look out for you as best as I can. So what I'm about to tell you isn't going to be easy for me to say, or for you to hear."

I pause, bracing myself. "Zack, Maya's been cheating on you. I saw her making out with Holden in the Aqua Lounge last night."

Zack stares at me for a long time. Then he shakes his head, anger and disbelief on his face. "No, you're wrong! Maya wouldn't cheat on me! She loves me!"

"___I_ love you!" I blurt out. "And I would _****__**NEVER**_ treat you like that!"

He glares at me hard. "I don't believe you! After all I've done to win her heart, she wouldn't lead me on like that! You're just jealous!"

Doubt and pain is evident in his blue eyes, making my heart ache. "That's not true! " I protest. "I'm trying to be a good friend and tell you the truth! Please! Listen to me!" I reach out towards him.

He moves as far away from me as possible. "You're wrong. Just leave me alone, London! I won't let you poison me against her!" Then he storms off.

I glance around to make sure that nobody is around. Then I crumple to the ground and start sobbing. My heart is broken, shattered into a million pieces. He doesn't believe me, doesn't trust me. Worst of all, he doesn't love me. My heart aches for him too.

******I know********there is a gonna come a day  
He will tell********her girl be on your way  
Maybe then he'll turn to********me,  
Then how happy I will be, that..  
She's a fool  
She's a fool,  
She has his love********but treats him********cruel...**

ZLZ

The next day I'm walking down the hall of the boy's cabins, feeling really nervous. Zack didn't show up for work, which is unlike him. Contrary to popular belief Zack is a good worker at his job and is never late. Moseby had to "twist my arm" to go make sure he was okay. I'm worried too. I reach his cabin. The door is already open. I glance inside. My heart drops to my stomach.

Zack is sitting on his double bed, sobbing into Cody's chest. Cody has his arms wrapped protectively around his twin. My eyes lock with Cody's. He tries to pull away, but Zack grips on him even tighter. Cody gives me a sad smile and mouths "Maya."

I nod in understanding. Tears fill my eyes seeing Zack like this: broken, shattered. It's breaking my heart. I hate Maya with every inch of my being for doing this to him. I so badly want to find her and give her a piece of my mind. I want to say something comforting to Zack, but I just don't know what.

"Moseby is worried," I finally manage to say. "I'll tell him what's going on." Then unable to stand the aura in the room any longer, I leave the room to go find Moseby.

******She's a fool  
She's a fool,  
She has his love********but treats him********cruel...**

LZL

Right before curfew, I'm leaning over the railing staring at the waves. My eyes are red, but I've run out of tears. I've cried so much this weekend. Not just over my broken heart, but for Zack's as well. He doesn't deserve to hurt this way.

According to Cody's text messages, Maya confronted Zack and told the truth about cheating on him. Then they broke up. He's still really bad. I'm so glad that Cody is being there for Zack. He would be a better comfort than I could ever be. Tomorrow's Monday. I hope Zack will feel better enough to go to school. He's the only reason that ___I_ go.

"Hi London."

I break my gaze from the waves to look at the person standing beside me. My eyes widen. Zack is there. His face is pale, his blue eyes are red and have lost their spark. He still looks very miserable. "Hey Zack," I say gently. "How are you doing?"

He shrugs his shoulders mechanically. "I'm okay, I guess. Just getting a taste of my own medicine."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

A tear rolls down his face, which he wipes away quickly with the back of his hand. "I've messed around with so many girls and did the same thing to them for so long. I deserve to have my heart broken. This is my fault. ALL my fault," he chokes on the last word.

I grab his chin and force him to look at me. "I admit, I never liked the way you treated girls in the past, but you did NOT deserve this." A fresh tear rolls down his face. "I saw the way you looked at Maya. I know how much you loved her. You deserve so much better. I would _never _treat you like that!"

A painful silence falls between us. I turn and look back at the waves again. I feel a hand grasp mine. "London?"

"Yes?"

"You're a great friend. You tried to warn me of Maya's unfaithfulness. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I was a jerk."

I look into his blue eyes. "I understand. You didn't want to believe what I told you. I couldn't stand the way she was treating you. You're my best friend, and to tell you the truth: the person I care about the most."

Zack leans in and kisses my cheek gently. "You're a great girl, London." He squeezes my hand one last time. Then he walks away.

Dazed I touch my cheek. His kiss sends shivers up and down my spine. I glance at him as he walks away. He looks back at me and gives me a small smile. I smile back. Maybe we do have a chance after all.

******The End**

******Thanks for reading. Please review :)**


End file.
